Nina Martin
Nina Martin Nina arrived the same day that Joy disappeared. Will she be able to figure out the secrets in the mysterious House of Anubis? Nina is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos, and is the main protagonist of the show. She used to live in America with her gran (whom she lived with ever since her parents died). She is currently attending the house of Anubis in England. She shares a room with Amber, although at first she shared a room with Patricia. She comes across as kind, smart and forgiving, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologized. thumb|300px|right|Nina Martin's Character ProfileShe has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian and Sarah think looks exactly like her. She is a member of Sibuna. In the Season One finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One, not Joy Mercer, as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour. The legend of the Cup stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00 pm, which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00 a.m, which is the seventh hour. Link to the Nina Martin Gallery. Relationships with other characters 'Fabian:' Fabian was the very first nice person to Nina when she arrived at the house, and he welcomed her. They always sneak out together to figure out the mystery of this house, sometimes along with Amber. Fabian once offered his jacket to her in the fourth episode. People always think they are dating when they say they are just "friends". It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is geek-chic and he's sweet. She has also kissed Fabian on the cheek.In the season 1 finale, they finally kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend. (See Fabina) 'Patricia:' Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, as she thought she had replaced her best friend, Joy. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". Although Paticia has now joined Sibuna and has become friends with Nina, there may still be some hostility towards Nina. 'Mick:' Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems to do with him. 'Amber:' They are currently sharing a room with each other. At first, Amber didn't like Nina because she stole her seat, but they are now close friends. Nina even helped Amber pick out a dress for her "date" with Mick. Amber is a fellow member of Sibuna, and even helped to create it along with Nina and Fabian. They seem to be bff's now. (See Namber) 'Jerome:' Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever sense Alfie Joined the club. (See Nerome) 'Mara:' Mara was the second nicest girl to Nina. She suggested that they gave her a warm welcome. 'Alfie:' She thinks that Alfie's a goof and an idiot. She accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina said in "House of Reservation / House of Heavy," that she knew she couldn't trust him. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna